


우리

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 金有謙的眼淚是他的世界中最珍貴的寶藏。
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	우리

**Author's Note:**

> 斑謙│2020.05.02.BamBam生日賀文

金有謙的眼淚是他的世界中最珍貴的寶藏。

是從什麼時候開始的？BamBam搞不清楚，猶如他弄不清楚金有謙佔據他生命的幾分之幾。展開雙翅的身軀在他鼓噪的心臟舞動，其中照耀出的光芒透過他晶瑩清澈的水晶體，深刻烙印在他的視網膜，他的視線早已離不開金有謙。

金有謙淚腺一點也不發達，甚至在身旁人不禁聲淚俱下時，他是最能堅持眼淚不輕易崩落的人，BamBam偶時拾起回憶的碎片觀賞，驚覺他落淚的頻率說不定比金有謙高許多。

金有謙的眼淚會為別人掉落。  
遙想BamBam身高還不及金有謙，經常被旁人當作孩子看待的年齡，正值青澀叛逆的他即便比同齡人經歷甚多，他對世界仍有許多未知，以及無法用言語表述的情愫。

他永遠記得金有謙第一次為他哭的模樣。

深淵的黑潮駐紮在生活中陰暗的一隅苟延殘喘，它不會放過任何人，包括擁有善良之人。

BamBam又被不懷好意的人欺負，他不是不懂反抗，只是他的語言能力不足以回覆，加上他認為自己行得端坐得正，沒有必要回擊，相信總有一天他會比他們還要出色，做出惡劣事蹟的人們終有遭懲罰的一天。

事後得知的金有謙蹙緊眉間，語氣夾帶委屈的質問他為什麼不反抗？BamBam登時覺得好笑，明明受欺負的是他，怎麼是金有謙在生氣呢？

趁著難得獨處的機會，名為信賴的手術刀剖開他們的胸膛，血淋淋地將埋藏在肋骨下的真心掏出來，BamBam從未想過有一天他能卸下所有的防備，對別人說出從童年迄今遭遇的不平凡，與稱得上悲傷的情感。

BamBam更沒想過，會有人在聽完這些故事後，在他面前恍惚地欲哭。

在他微瞇的眸間看見烏雲密布，真誠的光輝蒙上層層哀傷的薄紗，眼眶暈染起一圈淡然的殷紅，失去血色的唇歪斜一邊，金有謙的右臉頰因口腔內膜被用力咬緊而凹陷。

他們陷入難以言語的寂靜，金有謙微起發顫的唇瓣，害怕BamBam下一秒會因為他的吐息破碎，斟酌的字眼小心翼翼地溢出， **不疼嗎？**

顫抖的聲線隱忍著不具名的疼惜，薄弱的氣音融合字句的每一個音節，他的音量微小到若有似無，卻真槍實彈地刺穿BamBam的胸口。

他不明白。不明白一直以來強行麻痺的痛感，會在金有謙的卑微中瓦解，被隱藏得太深的疼痛滲透神經內層，強而有力的心跳加劇他的痛楚，痛得他快喘不過氣。

BamBam想像過自己像任性的孩子，毫無顧忌地向身邊的人嚎啕大哭，用他尚未變聲的奶音吶喊，我很痛啊。

可他沒有這麼做，他懂得人情世故、了解世界的不公平、體會到不得不堅強，告誡自己內心不該放肆情感，理性終究得凌駕於一切。

BamBam太懂事了，反而令人擔心。  
BamBam憶起林在範和朴珍榮曾語重心長地說道，那時的他不明白，現今他仍無法全然了解──不過他猜想，金有謙知道嗎？

乾澀的空氣竄進他發疼的咽喉，堵塞住BamBam客套話似的回應。然而在金有謙溫熱的手掌覆蓋他時，苦悶的窒息感逐漸融化，所有的不安在金有謙柔和的聲線中得到解放，他在金有謙的眸底找到歸屬。

**Bam，我……希望你一直能快樂。**

輕柔乾淨的嗓音是撫平傷痛的徐風，金有謙近乎要把BamBam攥進骨子裡的加重力道，BamBam重新抬起眸正視金有謙，對方纖長的睫毛被濕潤的水氣沾濕，總有種對方的眼淚隨時會滑落的錯覺。

面對顯露出脆弱的金有謙，BamBam的心臟陡然漏了一拍，被他握在掌心的手腕從骨頭細胞開始燃燒，BamBam呆愣愣地凝視金有謙的臉龐，最後將視線鎖定在流星墜落的淚痣上。

那時的他不知道何謂悸動，BamBam僅記得，他努力壓抑住胸口無聲的喧囂，拚命眨起發熱的眼睛，唇角上揚起溫柔的笑意，他舉起手撫上金有謙的太陽穴，拇指輕輕磨蹭對方紅潤的眼角。

BamBam天真的想，或許在金有謙真的忍不住之際，他能及時接住對方滾燙的淚水，把每一滴淚水都收藏在他的寶箱內，謹慎地上鎖。

他說， **不是我，是我們，我們都要快樂，不然就沒意義吧？**  
然後……金有謙說了什麼呢？

貓咪慵懶的叫聲成功劃破BamBam模糊的意識，BamBam迷茫地睜開沉重的眼皮，映入眼簾的是貓咪大人活躍的蹤跡，和陪伴牠們玩耍的、存在在他體內的背影。

不是正在過敏嗎，還敢跟他的貓玩啊。  
BamBam甫在心底暗自調侃，金有謙立刻印證他內心所想的打噴嚏，白皙的鼻頭被他揉得紅通通，金有謙不經意轉過頭看向BamBam，不以為然的打聲招呼， **呀、醒啦？**

可憐的過敏兒必須忍受發酸的鼻頭，與眼睛隨時隨地充滿生理淚水的痛苦，BamBam驀然慶幸自己目前沒有過敏。

金有謙盈滿淚水的眼睛是一片汪洋大海，守護在寶箱中最美好的記憶與眼前成長顯著的青年重疊，沒有改變過的笑靨仍舊親吻他的心靈，最柔軟的角落慢慢地融解，化成一攤甜蜜的糖水。

**謙啊。  
嗯？**

出聲呼喚的同時，他跨出步伐接近盤腿坐在地板的金有謙，BamBam蹲下身與金有謙平視，青年潔淨的瞳仁中反映他的倒影，和他盛滿不下的多情。

BamBam的嘴角勾起一抹沉溺的弧度，他伸出手捧住金有謙微鼓的臉頰，指間捏揉著對方眼下敏感而細嫩的肌膚，指間繞著他的淚痣畫圈。

**我突然，好想看你哭啊。**

**Author's Note:**

> 寫了稍微真摯的文章呢。  
> 這個世界不夠好，無能保護所有的善意，偶爾會因此感到心碎。但期望我們溫柔而堅強的斑啊，能夠被善良眷顧。  
> 祝我們才華洋溢，世界上最好的BamBam生日快樂。
> 
> #BelieveInBamBamDay


End file.
